


Music Lessons

by Canadianfan21



Series: A Roleplay A Day [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Molly wants to learn the Violin.





	1. Chapter 1

**M:** “ ** _I'd like to learn the violin"_**

Sherlock looked down at his phone and chuckled. “What is it?” John asked, looking over.

“client” he mumbled, texting Molly back.

**S:**   _ **"why?"**_

"Sherlock.. no it’s Molly, I can see her name. What’s she want?” John asked standing up. “lessons.. violin” Sherlock said, as he read her reply.

**M:**   ** _"because I'd like to learn from the best ;)"_**

Sherlock smiled. “Why would Molly want lessons on the violin?” John asked, now standing over him. Sherlock sighed and stood up. “dunno… probably to impress someone..” he said walking to his room. “but who would… OH! It’s you isn’t it!?” John shouted towards him. “ brilliant John now leave me alone.” Sherlock shouted back as he slammed his door.

**S: _"I'd be happy to Ms.hooper. how does this afternoon at 2pm sound?"_**

Sherlock sat down on his bed and waited for her reply.

**M: _"oh thats so kind of you Mr.Holmes!"_**

Sherlock chuckled. Opening his door, He shouted out at John, “ Molly is coming over at 2pm for her lessons.. so you’d best fine somewhere to be before then.”

~~

 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Sherlock opened the door instantly. “Ms.Hooper” he said with a toothy smile. He briefly looked her over. Noticing she dressed a bit more casual than normal. “Mr.Holmes, may I come in?” She asked, smiling at him knowingly. “of course, please” he moved for her to enter.

She walked slowly past him, taking in his freshly showered scent, and walking right to his chair. “you only have the one?” She asked, dropping her bag to the floor and picking up the bow. She turned to him. He stood by the now closed door, watching her. He noticed her pupils dilate, as she took in what he was wearing. _'this is going to be easy'_ he thought to himself. “Yes. Please, have a seat” he said, walking to take the instrument. She obeyed.

Placing the wood under his chin, he turned to the window and started to play. Molly sat memorized. Even out of character she loved to watch him play his violin. She didn’t care what he played, just as long as he played. Feeling her eyes, he stopped and turned to her. “first we will start with your posture. Show me how you hold it.” He said, holding the violin out for her.

She got up, reaching for it, her hands gently brushed his in the exchange. And Molly blushed. Being put on the spot was something she always got nervous about. _'do it right or do it wrong'_ She wondered, as she bit her lip and brought the wood up to her right shoulder.

“wrong” Sherlock blurted. Molly looked at him puzzled.  _' but this is right?'_  She wondered. Now genuinely confused. Sherlock took hold of Mollys hand and stood behind her. Taking the violin and placing it closer to her neck, he took her other hand, and brought the bow to the base. Then he stepped away. Her heart raced, the feeling of his body against her back and then gone so quickly, made her slightly irritated.

She watched him take a seat in his chair then. Crossing his legs and placing his hands in front of his mouth. “Play something” he said. Molly looked around nervously.  _'twinkle twinkle little star?'_ She wondered. She bit her lip and smiled. Then she slowly started to play her awful rendition of the beginners song.

“stop” Sherlock shouted. He stood and unbuttoned his blazer. Mollys smile faded. _'oh! Hes angry'_ she thought. Watching him walk to her. _'but hes getting confortable'_ she smiled, looking at his shirt as he walked around her. Sherlock stood behind her again, this time leaning into her more firmly. He took her hand and brought the bow to the strings. “I don’t want to hear children’s music.” He whispered, as he moved the bow slowly. Molly closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his body on hers, his fingers on hers, and his voice on her neck. “do you want to learn something a bit more advanced?” He asked, as Molly dropped her hands from the instrument, letting him play for her. His lips traced her ear. “if it pleases you” she quietly said, softly swaying her body against his.

Sherlock groaned. Stopping his hands. He took the instrument and backed away. Molly sighed. Opening her eyes. “Did I do someth…” she felt Sherlock drag his hand around her waist. “come sit” he whispered, pulling her to his couch. She followed him, holding his hand in hers.

When he sat down, he pulled her into his lap. “Oh!” Molly giggled. Wrapping her arm around his neck, to keep from falling back. Sherlocks hands held her waist. “Am I making you feel uncomfortable Ms.Hooper?” He asked softly. Molly looked down into his eyes. “Quite the opposite, Mr.Holmes.” She smiled.

Licking her lips as she stared at his. Her hand curled into his hair. As they sat for moments just staring at each other. Molly finally broke the silence by leaning down closer, watching his lips part, and then looking into his eyes. She smiled, and then leaned down further to capture him in a soft kiss. His hands squeezed her hips, as her lips moved over his slowly. Her tongue tracing, as he allowed her to enter and stroke his. Once contact was made in the sensual act,

Sherlock inhaled deeply, and Molly’s soft grip on his hair tightened. She shifted slightly in his lap, and placed both her hands on his neck. Deepening the kiss. Molly moaned. “Ms….Hooper…” Sherlock whispered, between kisses. Dragging his hands slowly up her sweater. She smiled, pulling away to look into his eyes. _'Done'_ she thought, seeing how aroused he was. “Mr.Holmes” she held onto his neck, and allowed him to slide his hands up her back. He leaned into her neck, and licked under her ear.

“I thought you wanted to learn how to play the violin?” biting her ear softly. Causing Molly to moan. “Yes” he watched her eyes close. Switching sides, he licked under her left ear. “I don’t think I am a violin” he bit again.

Watching her smile and open her eyes. She looked down at him, and shifted in his lap. Her thighs on either side of him now. Feeling his erection against her. She placed her hands on his neck, running them down his shirt. Sherlocks hands found purchase on her hips again. “You don’t want to?” She asked with a pout. Sherlock groaned, sliding his hands up under her sweater this time. “Oh I do Ms.Hooper”

Molly leaned down and captured his lips with hers again. Curling both her hands into his hair. “Teach me the advanced Mr.Holmes” she whispered, after breaking the kiss and leaning into his ear.

Sherlock closed his eyes. _'Absolutely'_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

With a groan, Sherlock turned them so that Molly now sit on the couch and bent down over her. Molly brought her hands up to his shirt and started unbuttoning. “let me see what I have to work with” she says playfully. As Sherlock nuzzles her neck, his hands on either side of the couch. Feeling her fingers lightly dance over his exposed skin. She discards his blazer and shirt in one smooth sweep, sits up and kisses his chest. “gorgeous” she smiles up at him. His hands drag through her hair. “No you are” he says huskly. Leaning down to capture her lips in His, pushing her back into the couch. 

Sliding his hands down and under her sweater, he pulls it away and lifts it up. Tossing the woolen garment onto the floor next to His, he smooths his hands up her bare arms, and Molly shivers. Her hands bring his face down to hers for another kiss. Dancing their tongues together slowly. “mmmm” she groans, tangling her fingers in his hair once again. Pulling lightly, as Sherlock trails his lips down her neck. Pushing her bra strap away from her shoulder, he licks across her clavicle. Molly sinks back into the cushions in ecstacy, pulling Sherlock closer down into her. “God you taste amazing” he whispers, pushing away her other strap to lick. Molly moaned in appreciation, scrapping her nails into his scalp. 

“Take my bra off Mr.Holmes” she whispers, guiding his hands to her breasts. Sherlock growls against her neck, biting down as his hands kneed the material. His fingers swiftly glide behind her to unclasp and let the bra fall down. Molly tosses it away as Sherlocks mouth closes around a nipple. “Oh!!” She moans, pulling on his hair. “mmmm” Sherlock nuzzles, his hand grasping her breast against his lips. Molly wraps her legs around him, pulling his body closer. Feeling his erection through his pants. “Feel how much you drive me wild Ms.Hooper?” Sherlock whispered, thrusting against her. Molly giggled, holding onto his belt straps. “I Do! Oh gosh! “ she moaned, as she felt him sneak a hand into her jeans. Touching her already moist mound. Sherlock smiled, then slid off of her, standing between her legs. “would you like to see?” he asked. Molly licked her lips and sat up. Sherlock started to loosen his belt, and pulled it off. Tossing it to the floor. He locked eyes with Molly as he unzipped.  
“may I?” She asked, pushing his hands away. Sherlock smiled down at her, and watched as she slid his pants off slowly. His briefs still on, and his erection straining against the fabric, Molly cupped him, running her fingers slowly up and down. “I don’t know if I am ready for the advanced Mr.Holmes..” Molly said with a cheeky grin. “I mean… it’s so big” she whispered, pushing down his underwear and letting his cock spring free. 

Now fully erect, Sherlocks hands slide through her hair. “You don’t want to?” He asks gently. Molly looks up at him, meeting his pleading eyes. She takes him in her hand, and gently strokes him. “I'll try” she says, watching him as she leans in and give his cock a lick. Tasting the pre cum. “mmmm” Sherlock groans, now tugging on her tresses. Pulling her in so she can suck. But Molly pulls back. Keeping her hand firm on his member. “Slowly, I need to learn remember?” She giggles.  
With a groan Sherlock releases his grip in her hair, and gently strokes. “I'm sorry” he whispers. Molly leans back and reaches for his face. “Kiss me”  
Sherlock pulls her head up to meet his lips in a dominant kiss. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Leaving a soft nip once she pulls away. “relax” she says, sitting back down. Taking his cock in her hand again, she focuses her attention. Sucking the tip into her mouth and slowly lowering her head. “Oh god” Sherlock moans, keeping his hands in fists at his side’s. Molly closes her eyes and slides her mouth up and down in a slow motion. Holding his cock at the base, she gives him a few sucks then licks around the tip. Looking up she see his eyes have closed and his mouth wide. “ahhh yes!” He groans, as Molly continues her rhythm a bit faster. Feeling his hands slowly glide through her hair again. “mm..mm..mmmm” she moans each time she goes up and down. Causing him to slowly thrust into her mouth. 

She pulls away suddenly, and Sherlock opens his eyes. “should I suck these too?” She asks shyly. Looking up at him as she gently massages his balls. “fuckkkk” he moans, his eyes closing again. Molly giggles. “like This?” She askes, and leans down to take one into her mouth. “God Molly yes!” He groans, holding her head firmly. Molly gently licks and sucks on each before sucking his member into her mouth again. And with a hard tug in her hair, Sherlock pushes her away. “stop Molly, or I will cum in your sweet mouth” 

Molly sits back on the couch. “And that’s a bad thing?” She asks with a grin. Sherlock gets down on his knees and chuckles. “My dirty girl… it’s your turn first” he whispered, claiming her lips in a softer kiss. “hmmm” Molly moans, her hands in his hair. When he pulls back, Molly bites her lip and opens her legs for him to move between. “let’s get these off” Sherlock says, as he gestures Molly to lift her bum up. She helps him slide her pants down. Leaving her panties on. “my socks…” Molly leans down, but Sherlock stops her. “they stay” he demands. Pushing her gently back. “relax” he smiles. Molly puts her hands above her head. Sherlock kisses her hips and places his palm onto her wet panties. “hmmm someone is excited” he says huskly. Licking his lips. Molly sighs. “you make me wet Mr.Holmes”  
Sherlock smiled wide. “good” he rubs her through the fabric, as he kisses her thighs. Molly closes her eyes and brings her hands down into his hair. Pulling gently. “ Slowly Ms…” “OH you already know!” Molly interrupts, biting her lip again, she watches him.  
Sherlock chuckles, looking up at her. Hooking his fingers into the tops of her panties. “then let’s take these off” he says sternly. Molly lifts up to allow him. Tossing the wet material on the floor, Sherlock hooks his hands under her legs and leans into her pussy, giving her nub a slight lick. “Oh god!” Molly cries, securing her hold in his hair. Sherlock smiled up at her. “Do you want me to go fast Molly? Or eat you out slowly?” He askes, giving her another soft lick, this time letting his tongue linger towards her opening. “Mmmm faster Mr.Holmes!” She moans. “Sherlock” he says, licking her again. “Yes! Sherlock!” She cries, as his lips close over her folds and sucks. 

 

~~

“that was..” Molly sighs, gently stroking Sherlocks hair, as he tries to catch his breath against her thigh. Still on his knees between her legs. “You came three times..” he calculated, kissing the skin beside his face. Molly giggled. “you’ve got an amazing tongue” Sherlock looked up and climbed to sit beside her. Reaching over, he pulled her into his lap. 

Her hands held his face as she leaned down to kiss him. Sliding her tongue against his, he positioned his cock at her opening. “ready?” He whispers, looking into her eyes. Molly slides her hands into his curls. “Oh yes! Fuck me Sherlock” she moans. And with a groan, he lets her sink down onto him. Holding her hips, as she rocks slowly up and down. “fuck!” Sherlock moans, his head falling back into the cushions. Molly smiles, kissing his neck, and riding him a little faster. She bounced and moaned and tugged his hair, until he couldn’t take her torture any longer. 

Sitting up, his hands held her ass firmly. “Mmmm harder” he groaned, thrusting up into her. “Oh god!!” she moaned, falling against his neck. Sherlock pumped faster into her, their moans mixing in the quiet apartment. When he knew she was close, he pulled her face to look at him. “You ready darling?” He asks, nipping her lips. “Oh yes!” She cried. Kissing him as her climax took over. “Ohhh!” Sherlock nuzzles her neck and grunted. “fuck!” pulling himself out, he came up her ass. “mmmmm” Molly moaned, feeling him rub against her bum. “so good” she whispered against his face, as he came down from his high.  
Falling back into the cushions, Molly lay on top of him, her legs sprawled.. 

“Its 4pm sherl….OH JESUS!”  
Sherlock and Molly turn to see John standing in the kitchen, his grocery bags dropped on the floor. “Hello John.” Molly giggles. "Viol...uhmm.. the lessons then?" John asked, avoiding eye contact. Sherlock and Molly both look over at the violin across the room. "Yep" they say in unison. 


End file.
